1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for receiving earphones and, especially, to an earphone cord winder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An earphone device, which is rather commonly available, has two earpieces, a cord and a plug. The cord has two ends, with one end connected to the earpieces and the other end to the plug. When an earphone device is in use, the earpieces are fitted to the ears, and the plug is connected to a sound source socket of an electronic device, to covert the signals of the electronic device into sound to be output.
Modern earphone devices are more diverse in function and may further have a remote control on the cord for adjusting volume or selecting songs without operating the sound source device.
However, casually putting an earphone device, with its earpieces, cord, plug and remote control together, in a purse or a pocket results in excessive bending or folding of the cord, which may disrupt inner parts such as copper wires and which in turn leads to malfunction of the earphone device. Specifically, the portions where the cord is connected with the earpieces or the plug are the most susceptible to damage due to excessive bending or folding thereof. In addition, abrasion on the surface of the plug due to frequent contact with other objects may also cause damage thereto and may lead to malfunction of the earphone device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an earphone cord winder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.